Truffula Flu Episode 2: First Day of the Apocalypse
by LesMisLover123
Summary: After a long night of battling, the gang is pretty tired. But what will occur in the morning? Read description first, please!


After a long night of battling zombies, about 25 out of 1,000 had been killed and the others retreated. The ten friends celebrated their victory, but what they didn't know was that this battle wasn't over yet.

"Ted, wake up! Pancakes!" Beanpole said, shaking Ted really hard. Ted opened his eyes, looking really upset. "Oh, for crying out loud! It's three AM!" Ted exclaimed, a hint of anger in his voice. "Ted, it's 6 in the morning now! It's not a trap to scare you! Don't you see the sun up?" Beanpole asked. "I see it now." Ted got up, crawling to the flaps to the tent and opening them while looking at Beanpole. "This better not be a trap, BP," Ted said, looking outside. Big mistake. As soon as he did, One-ler screamed, "BOO!" That sent Ted flying back under his covers, One-ler laughing so hard he collapsed onto the ground. "One, how many times are you going to do that?!" Ted asked, anger in his voice. "I'll stop when you admit you're scared," One-ler said, a smug grin on his face. Beanpole put a hand on Ted's shoulder. "One, stop harassing the poor guy. You do know that he and his mother are the only two survivors of the zombie attack, right? I went into another dimension to pick him up because in that dimension, we didn't stop the T. Flu. So, stop harassing him because he's had a difficult life, losing friends near and dear to him and losing the majority of his family and life," Beanpole explained. One-ler gritted his teeth in annoyance, but then calmed down. He had lost his family in the Truffula Flu, too, in his dimension. His face looked sad and regretful. One-ler finally let out a sigh. "Fine," One-ler said. "You experienced the same as him, aren't you? Is that why you're taking it out on Ted?" Beanpole asked, an eyebrow raised. "N-No! Why would you think that?" One-ler asked. "C'mon, just admit it, One," Beanpole said. "Uh, oh! Look at the time! Pancakes are being made in the grill!" One-ler screamed, bolting towards the other team members. As soon as One-ler was gone, Beanpole grinned at Ted. "Want to go dare Greedler to throw the whole can of lighter fluid in the grill and make a giant fireball?" he asked. "Oh, yeah! You're a genius!" Ted replied, high-fiving Beanpole as they ran towards the others.

Onceler and Greedler were making pancakes as some of the campers either watched or chatted. One-ler, Rocky, and Rockstar Onceler were grinning ear to ear, trying to keep themselves from laughing as Swag and Entre told funny stories about what they did while running away from their family after they had gotten sick and tired of their parents ignoring them and their cousins and other relatives bullying them. "So we did what any other idiot would've done with a trashed car," Swag said, a grin on his face as he lit a cigarette. "We lit it on fire and watched it explode!" Entre exclaimed, a grin playing on his face. One-ler, Rocky, and Rockstar Onceler couldn't take it anymore, so they laughed. "Oh, that's funny!" Rocky said, smirking. "That's funnier than the talking fish!" One-ler said, sticking his tongue out randomly. Then, Beanpole and Ted came running up to the grill, where the pancakes were ready to be put on plates. Just as Greedler and Onceler quickly flipped them onto the plate, Beanpole and Ted grabbed the can of lighter fluid. "Wait, what are you two idiots doing?" Greedler asked. But before he could grab the can of lighter fluid back, Ted whistled at the others, getting their attention. "You like explosions? Watch this!" Ted exclaimed. Greedler and Onceler's eyes widened, knowing what Beanpole was going to do. "No! Don't! DON'T!" Greedler exclaimed as Beanpole tossed the lighter fluid into the grill, making a big fireball. Everyone gasped. "Well, there's something you don't see every day," Lorax said, looking slightly impressed. "You guys just made this trip here interesting!" Swag and Entre exclaimed, giggling like insane people. "Oh, funny! And you know what you just did? YOU THREW THE LAST CAN OF LIGHTER FLUID WE HAD INTO THE GRILL! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! NOW WE'RE GOING TO ONLY EAT MARSHMALLOWS UNTIL THIS BATTLE IS OVER!" Greedler screamed, fire in his eyes. "Whoa, we're sorry," Beanpole and Ted said at the same time. "Don't be, you guys," Swag said. Everyone turned to Swag and Entre as they pulled out twelve packs of lighter fluid from their multiple suitcases. "We knew this was going to happen, so we decided to bring this. We don't need it anyways, so here." Swag and Entre tossed the bags to Onceler and Greedler, narrowly missing the grill. "I-I don't know what to say. Thank you," Greedler said. "Well, you don't have to thank us. All you have to do is apologize to Beanpole and Ted and that's all you can do for us in return," Swag said. "OK. I'm sorry, you guys," Greedler said. "No sweat, man," Ted said. "You were only overreacting," Beanpole said. "So we accept your apology," Ted and Beanpole said at the same time. "Thank God," Greedler said. "What?" everyone, including Onceler, asked. "I-I mean, thanks for accepting it! Hehe!" Greedler said, hoping they would buy it. He knew they wouldn't, but right then and there, they all said, "OK, whatever" and continued chatting or doing whatever. "Anyway, who wants pancakes?" Greedler asked, watching the other campers' eyes light up happily.

After they ate, everyone was relaxing and chatting once again. "God, that was good!" Rocky said, grinning. "Alright, so what do we do next?" Onceler asked. "Party until the zombies return?" Swag asked, grinning. "Come on, man! We have to be serious!" Greedler said. "Aw, come on, man, he was joking!" Rocky said. Then, Entre, who was drunk, started singing the song that everyone hates so much. "What does the fox say?" Entre sang, making Swag, Ted, and Beanpole enter a fit of laughter at Entre's drunk singing while Greedler covered his ears. He HATED that song. Then, it started getting more annoying. Rockstar Onceler started playing his electric guitar and played to the tune. Then, Onceler began to cover his ears. "This is getting out of hand!" Onceler screamed to Greedler, who stared at him both sympathetically and annoyed. "I KNOW! I should do something about this, but I'm afraid that Rockstar's guitar will TUNE ME OUT!" Greedler screamed back. Then, the noise got louder. "ALRIGHT! SHUT UP! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Greedler screamed in an anger no one had seen from him before. Everyone stopped their joking around and being random to look at Greedler after his anger got their attention. Greedler calmed down a little. "Everyone, we have to be serious about this. Do you REALLY want to lose your life in this? I mean, this is the apocalypse we're talking about! What was foretold about an apocalypse by the zombie believers came TRUE! And you want to act like idiots!" Tears started streaming down Greedler's face, showing that he was truly hurt by his fellow troops' idiocy. Everyone saw this, looking guilty. "What? Do you not want to save the world? The WORLD! NOW it's obvious that-? YOu know what, forget it! Let the world die!" Greedler screamed, his tears making him choke up as he bolted behind a stump about as tall as him. He slumped down behind it, knowing it would conceal his entire body as he cried. His entire body shook and Greedler knew that it wouldn't help keep his sobs from coming out as little whimpers. Swag walked up behind him and hugged him. "It's OK, man. I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I know this is a lame excuse, but Entre was making me laugh. Though I hate that song to my very core, it's only funny when he's drunk," Swag said comfortingly, gently tickling Greedler's sides, seeing if he could get a reaction. He did, but not what he expected to get combined with the reaction he wanted. Greedler squeaked before asking, "Then, how did he get the wine?" Swag opened his mouth to explain, then he shut it immediately. "You know what? I have absolutely no clue!" Swag responded, shrugging. Greedler calmed down a little as Onceler came over to him and playfully took his hat, running off laughing. He ran in front of Entre, who had a camera, and said, "I GOT GREEDLER'S HAT! WHOO!" as he put on the green top hat while Greedler and Swag chased him, the three boys giggling as they chased each other for the hat. When Swag took the hat from Once, it turned into chaos. The boys, while playfully fighting, fell onto the ground. It eventually turned into a childish tickle fight over the hat. But the weaker one out of all three boys was, unbelievably, Swag. Swag began giggling madly as the boys tickled him for the hat. "Hand it over, man!" Greedler said. "NEVER!" Swag giggled. He tried to push the boys off, but to no avail. After five minutes, tears began streaming down his face. "OK, OK! I give up! You can have the hat! Just make it stop!" Swag screamed as he tossed the hat onto Greedler's face. Greedler stopped tickling him and retrieved the hat. He put it on, grinning. "Weakling," Onceler said as he looked at his brother/alternate self, giving him a high five. The other camp members grinned. "Hey, uh, bro?" Swag looked at his brother. "What is it, Entre?" "Yeah, uh, I got the whole thing on tape, so, uh, no hard feelings, right?" Swag got mad. He grabbed a sock that was randomly laying there, soaked in the grimy water before sticking it in the dirty sand. Before Entre could register what was going on, Swag threw the dirty sock in his face. Right on target. Entre screamed, grabbing the sock and throwing it away from him and the other campers. He was furious. "You just asked for it, bro!" Now Entre was chasing Swag around with the sock. Greedler laughed as he sat down next to Rockstar Onceler. You know, Greedler, maybe these guys aren't half bad, and I can get used to them, Greedler thought as he continued watching the boys. 


End file.
